


Don't You Dare!

by SleepyStargazer



Series: Gravity Falls [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Weirdmageddon, Reader-Insert, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyStargazer/pseuds/SleepyStargazer
Summary: A nearly lost love can make even the strongest weak, or give the weak the urge to throttle somebody.
Relationships: Stan Pines/Reader
Series: Gravity Falls [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674571
Kudos: 37





	Don't You Dare!

**Author's Note:**

> [Gravity Falls, Post-Memory Loss/Post-Weirdmageddon, Established Relationship, Stan/Reader]

The nightmare-fest with the demonic triangle and co. had been… something. To be honest, you don’t remember much after the eye-ball bat had hit you with its red beam and everything went dark; truthfully, you hope never remember what happened.

Truthfully, you wish you had blacked out a little longer. Maybe, if you had, then you wouldn’t have had to witness—regardless of Stan’s urgent pleas for you to run—a nightmare unfold before your eyes. You wouldn’t have had to watch your boyfriend  ~~_ (not that the two of you had told the twins… or Soos… or Ford yet)  _ ~~ have his memories wiped away, like the hard drive of a computer.

Maybe, maybe,  _ maybe. _

Well, maybe’s couldn’t bring back Stan’s memories, could they?

~~_ (They couldn’t bring back the man you loved, damnit.) _ ~~

~~_ (Did you even tell him you loved him that morning? Did you give him a kiss before you ran to the grocer’s?) _ ~~

~~_ (Would you ever be able to do that again?) _ ~~

~~_ (Please…) _ ~~

You hadn’t said a word when the Pines family, shrouded in more misery than a widow at a funeral, escorted Stan back to the fallen Shack. It did not compute, nothing about this whole situation computed. Everything was so wrong.

Was that weird nightmare apocalypse still going on? Was that the cause of this unease? Was that why you could feel your heart slowly shattering in your chest?

If only it could have been that simple. If only…

“There's  _ gotta _ be  _ something _ we can do to jog his memory,” Mabel said as she wiped at her eyes. Her desperation was understandable. Hell, you  _ shared it  _ on some level of your own. 

“There isn't.” Ford shook his head slowly, continuing, “I'm sorry. Stan's gone.” 

Fuck, was it wrong of you to have the urge to punch the older man, to scream and shout at him? You literally (not the figurative literally, but  _ literally _ ) had to bite your tongue to keep the urges at bay, even at the price of pain and the coppery taste of blood.

“I  _ know _ my Grunkle is in there somewhere. There's gotta be something around here that can help bring him back.” Mabel narrowed her eyes in determination, then ran off, soon returning with that precious scrapbook of hers, squeezing herself next to Stan in the recliner, and opening it.    
“This'll work! This has to work! Here's the first day we came to Gravity Falls, Grunkle Stan. And here's a macaroni interpretation of my emotions,” she said as she pointed at the pictures on each page. And, with each new page, her pointing grew more frantic, wild like the denial burning inside her.

“That time we went fishing? That Summerween we spent together?” Dipper offered to the amnesiac. “Don't you remember anything?” 

Stan only shook his head. “I'm sorry. I don't know what this is or who you are or-” He cut off as the precious pink pig jumped on his lap with a squeal. “Gerroff me, Waddles! I’m tryin’a remember my life story!”

_ What did he just say? _

Even you stared at him when he spoke, the Mystery twins’ stereo gasp a background noise to the thoughts racing through your head. He was remembering… Your mind was still racing as the twins continued onwards, even Soos piping in to add his own two cents. 

There was a chance he’d remember everything...

For each story told by the twins and Soos and Ford, you added one of your own. Harmless stories that beat around the relationship bush where applicable, little details where stories wouldn’t have helped anything. For each story he heard, Stan was coming back. He was commenting and snarking like the grumpy old man  _ (you loved)  _ he was.

“Sugar, why ain’tcha addin’ more of yer own?” Stan asked after another story from Mabel about the ill-fated Sock Opera. “I… know ya got more,” your beloved added with a pink tinge creeping across his cheeks and not a small amount of hesitation.

You could feel the eyes settle on you at that. Should you or should you not just… admit it? He was asking for the stories, or was he just asking you if you had more of your own?

_ Fuck it, you had no impulse control or patience for those questions. _

“Because, if you’re remembering it right yourself, we hadn’t told Dipper, Mabel, Soos… or Ford,” you tacked on after a thoughtful little pause, “that we were dating. Because, Stanley Carlton Pines, if I add more, I’ll be impulsive.  _ Because,  _ Stan, if I keep going, I’m going to kiss you, kick your behind so hard my foot’s gonna need surgery to be removed, then kiss you again.”

“... _ Wow, _ ” Mabel breathed. “That was  _ so _ not expected. Grunkle Stan’s got his own summer romance…”

“More like springtime romance.” After all, the two of you had started dating the May before the twins had come over for the summer. “But, still, same concept.” You paused slightly, then added, “Also, if there’s any issues with ‘age,’ we’re both grown adults and capable of  _ being _ adults. Responsible adults, even. And, with that said…”

Stan shrank back as you trailed off and stalked towards him, then curled your hands around the lapels of his coat. “With that said,  _ don’t you  _ **_ever_ ** _ do that again!  _ Once is more than enough, and if you risk yourself like that again, I’ll… I’ll…” The words caught in your throat, choking you in that special way precluding tears. You weren’t crying. You weren’t. “I’ll make you sit in time out like an irresponsible toddler, Stan! I’ll find a way to yank you back from wherever and do it, too! Believe me, I will! I-”

Warm, chapped lips silenced you in that oh-so-familiar way, that way where stubble gently scratched against your skin and it felt right. The overdramatic gags from Dipper (and Ford?) were ignored, as was the cheer that came from Mabel, as your eyes slid shut around the tears slipping from your eyes and you kissed your boyfriend.

It broke too soon and, with your vision blurred by tears and sobs threatening to choke you, he pulled you against his broad chest, cradling you close to him. “I’ll hold ya t’that, sugar. I believe ya, I believe ya,” he uttered in a hush, laying a kiss to your crown. “I ain’t gonna do that again. Promise.”

Good.

Now… you were going to stay here for a bit and sob your heart out. Actual shovel talks from the family and proper discussions on their relationship could come later. Much, much later.

**Author's Note:**

> In fact, Brit (life_sans_sin) and I have a blog for all our prompt responses if you guys wanna check it out or leave some asks! If you click [This Link,](https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/) you'll be sent there for sure! If not, the straight link is: https://pining-for-pines.tumblr.com/


End file.
